Anyone's Angel
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: Melody and Heero willingly rescue Relena from an unknown terror, but what will they do when she is forced to stay with them at their safehouse?


Disclaimers: Same as usual. I haven't acquired the Gundam Wing Boys since the last time I had to say this, so don't get cheeky. Well. Slight Relena bashing- I know that's a bit out of character for me, but I can see both sides of the Heero-Relena thing. This time I've decided to let Mel kick some political ass, and assert her place as Heero's Mistress.  
  
~***~  
  
Warnings: I'm in a mood so this story's going to be really odd- probably full of all sorts of unusual things and sordid and morbid happenings, so if you've a light stomach- do yourself a favor and click the little "back" button, and save yourself a trip into the icy depths of my mind and emotions.  
  
~***~  
  
BETH: My apologies to all my friends who thought they knew a nice, quiet, peaceful girl. Your illusions are about to be shattered, 'cause "I ain't no angel".  
  
~***~  
  
~Anyone's Angel~  
  
~You're not the only one with bloodstained hands now. My hands are bloody, too. I've killed. I'm not just anyone's angel anymore. I'm his, and he's mine.~  
  
"Heero?" A voice gently broke the silence. "Oh, Heero? Wherefore art thou, Heero?" The girl laughed quietly as her friend growled under his breath. She watched him climbing up the balcony, and tossed him a little white rose when he reached the top. He caught the rose and glared at her before tucking it into a pocket.  
  
"Come on, Melody." He said, roughly pulling the grinning girl inside. "We don't have time for your romantic notions. We're on a mission."  
  
She chuckled, slid out of his grip and disappeared ahead of him again. "I know, I just couldn't resist. You looked so- I donno. Romeo-ish."  
  
"You're worse than Duo." Her friend commented between clenched teeth.  
  
"I've been taking lessons." Melody replied, as she leaned over the sleeping Vice Foreign Minister. "Wake up, Miss Relena."  
  
Relena Peacecraft groaned, "It can't possibly be time to get up."  
  
"Shh. Miss Relena." Melody said, "We have to get you out of here. Wake up!" Melody's long sliver braid slid over her shoulder and tickle Relena's nose, causing her to sneeze, and sit up. The diplomat's violet eyes widened, and she gasped. She looked like she was about to scream- and rightly. She saw a strange woman leaning over her, clothed all in black leather, with her hair in a long silver braid. There was also a strange man in her room.  
  
Melody clamped her hand over the excitable girl's mouth. "Shh.. We're Preventers, and we're here to get you out. We've been informed that this place is going to be raided soon. Will you scream if I take my hand away?" The blonde shook her head, and Melody took her hand away.  
  
"Who is behind you?" The Vice Foreign Minister asked quietly.  
  
"It's me." Heero said, stepping out of the shadows. Relena's face brightened, and Heero looked a little worried.  
  
"Heero." Relena breathed. Melody looked a bit confused.  
  
"You know each other?"  
  
"You could say that." Heero answered. "Relena- go get yourself dressed quickly. We need to get out of here."  
  
Relena nodded, and Melody shooed Heero back onto the balcony. "Miss Relena- I'll be right here." Melody said, leaning against the doorframe, her back to the Minister. Several minutes later, Relena Melody and Heero were all standing on the balcony.  
  
Relena was a little confused, and asked, "How are we going to get down?"  
  
Heero and Melody looked at each other and said in unison, "We climb."  
  
"What?!" Relena yelped. Melody clamped her hand over the girl's mouth again.  
  
"Yes, we are going to climb down. And don't yell. If you blow this, its only your head that'll be missing." She hissed.  
  
Relena turned pleading eyes to Heero, and began, "You understand, Heero, don't you?"  
  
Heero gave a helpless sigh, and said, "She does have a point, you know. She's never so much as had to close a car door herself. She can't possibly be able to climb down on her own."  
  
Melody looked skeptical and flung her leg over the side of the balcony, and shimmied down the wall. At the bottom, she leaned on the wall, with her hands on her hips. "Are you two coming or not?" she hissed just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Relena looked affronted, and said, "Well. If she can do it."  
  
She proceeded to try to imitate the Preventer, and ended up in a heap on the ground near Melody's feet. She didn't move. Heero jumped down from the balcony and went to her. Melody helped him pick up the Vice Foreign Minister and carry her to the little black car waiting for them. They put Relena on the back seat, and Melody got in behind her. Heero slid into the front seat, and greeted the driver.  
  
"Hello Trowa."  
  
"Hello Heero, Melody."  
  
"Hi, Trowa. How's Quatre?"  
  
"Not bad, actually." Quatre replied for himself from his place in the trunk. Trowa sped the car up, pulling away from Relena's former home just as the place caught fire.  
  
~***~  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Melody's voice resounded through the small office, and everyone in it winced, anticipating another long, high-pitched battle of wills between the young pilot and their boss. "That bitch is not staying in my house!!!!!"  
  
"Mel." Quatre tried to placate the girl, "It would only be for about a week."  
  
"LIKE HELL!!!!" Melody was pacing the tiny room angrily, "that would be one week too long! Absolutely not! She is NOT, I repeat, NOT staying under MY roof!!!!"  
  
"Melody." Heero said warningly. The girl turned on him and glared, and folded her arms across her chest, refusing to acknowledge anything else.  
  
"All right, Melody," Lady Une began, "How about we have the whole Gundam troupe take a trip to one of Master Quatre's houses?"  
  
"Well." Melody looked skeptical, but was more inclined to favor this notion, as it didn't involve her keeping the Vice Foreign Minister entertained. "If, And I mean it, if you will give me a month's leave afterwards, I'll consider it."  
  
"DONE!!!" Lady Une yelped, relived that this fiasco had been averted- partially, anyway, and that Melody hadn't spent the entire afternoon arguing and screaming at her.  
  
At which point, Woufei came into the room and greeted the other guys with a nod, and Lady Une and Melody with a "Greetings, Onna."  
  
Lady Une winced as she saw Melody draw herself up to her full height (all 5 foot two of her), and get ready for a verbal assault. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU CALLED ME, YOU CHAUVINISTIC PIG????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Woufei looked startled, noticed the longsword in Melody's hand, the awful look on her face, and the fact that every pane of glass within a 60 mile radius had just shattered, and took off out the door as fast as his short little chauvinistic legs would carry him.  
  
~***~  
  
BETH: Oh, sorry- forgot to mention the bit of Woufei bashing.. Gomen. I'm sure you all don't mind- right? * pulls out a longsword from hammerspace, and gets a feral grin on her face * right?  
  
~***~ TBC ~***~ 


End file.
